Von Elben und Menschen
by M9
Summary: Direkte Fortsetzung zu 'Echui Gweth' von Heitzenedera, Crossover zu Shelleys 'Haldirs Rückkehr'... Inhalt: Eine besondere Reise (hüstelt)
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Die Gestalten aus dem Herr der Ringe sind Eigentum von Tolkien, oder eben seinen Rechtsnachfolgern... ;-) Die Gestalten, die hier verwendet werden und nicht unter die Rubrik fallen, gehören Heitzenedera oder Shelley, die wenigen restlichen gehören mir... *g*

Erklärung: Diese Geschichte ist eine Fortsetzung zu Shelleys ‚Haldirs Rückkehr' und Heitzenederas ‚Hochzeitsgeschenk' und ‚Echui Gweth'. Die Geschichte wurde mit ihrer Erlaubnis geschrieben... also um genau zu sein habe ich ihnen meine wirren Gedanken zu einer bestimmten Szene geschickt, in der ich die Storys der beiden verknüpft habe und dann haben sich diese beiden ‚Damen' einfach auf mich gestürzt und mich so lange bequatscht, bis ich diese Fortsetzung endlich fertig hatte... *hüstelt und Seitenhieben der beiden ausweicht* ;-) 

Falls ihr die genannten Geschichten noch nicht kennt solltet ihr sie unbedingt lesen. Sie waren eine wirklich hervorragende Vorlage und ohne sie werden euch möglicherweise einige versteckte Pointen verborgen bleiben, oder einfach nicht so lustig für euch sein. Hier die IDs der genannten Storys. Bitte in dieser Reihenfolge lesen, da sie so am logischsten nachvollziehbar sind.

Shelley: Haldirs Rückkehr

storyid=1176235

Heitzenedera: Hochzeitsgeschenk

storyid=1404922

Echui Gweth, die Fortsetzung zum Hochzeitsgeschenk

storyid=1410100

Sonstiges: Die Ortsangaben stammen von einer schönen Karte, die ich von Keeline bekommen habe, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wo es diese gibt müßt ihr sie fragen  
Danke an Heitzenedera, die sich von mir mit Fragen hat nerven lassen... Das warten hat ein Ende... *zwinkert*  
Danke auch an Shelley, die mir das ganze Beta gelesen hat und mich mit so hervorragenden Ideen für Pointen versorgt hat. (Auch, wenn du kein Lob willst...hiermit hast du's doch bekommen... *zwinkert*)

WARNUNG:  
Die Geschichte beinhaltet Slash, also Sex zwischen zwei Männern, wer das nicht mag sollte am besten gar nicht erst anfangen zu lesen. Das Rating R wurde nicht nur aus Jux und Dollerei gewählt.

So, allen, die nun immer noch nicht abgeschreckt wurden und die die Story trotz allem noch interessiert, wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Von Elben und Menschen**

Die Späher der Elben hatten berichtet, daß wieder häufiger Orks unterwegs waren und Reisende angriffen. So hatte Lord Celeborn darauf bestanden Elfwine und seinen Männern eine Eskorte aus erfahrenen Elbenkriegern mitzugeben.

Der König hatte nicht so recht gewußt, ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht, denn wer anders als Haldir konnte wohl der Hauptmann dieser Gruppe sein? Natürlich war niemand besser geeignet, schon aus sprachtechnischen Gründen, und auch Thoron als frischgebackener Krieger durfte sie begleiten.

Elfwine mußte wirklich seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nach diesen für ihn in mancherlei Hinsicht so ‚lehrreichen' Tagen seine Entscheidungen wirklich mit dem Kopf und nicht mit anderen Körperteilen zu fällen. Und die anwesenden Elben hatten ihm das in den letzten drei Tagen in denen sie zusammen durch den Wald ritten – sie folgten Absichtlich nicht dem Lauf des Celduin und der Alten Waldstraße, um lauernden Orks zu entgehen - nicht gerade einfacher gemacht.

Thoron hatte seit dem Echui Gweth und dem schnellen Aufbruch kurz danach nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt mit seinem Vater zu reden. Nun war er aber gerade mit seinem Dienst an der Front der Truppe abgelöst worden und hatte sich zu dem Menschenkönig und seinem Hauptmann begeben.

Die beiden hielten sich etwa im Zentrum der Gruppe auf und diskutierten. In gebührlichem Abstand wurden sie von den Rohirrim und den Elbenkriegern flankiert. Es bestand für den Menschen aber kein Zweifel, daß zumindest die Elben mit ihrem feinen Gehör jedes Wort, das zwischen den beiden Anführern gewechselt wurde, verstehen konnten.

Während die Elben und Rohirrim also durch den Wald ritten, ‚erfreute' Thoron Haldir und Elfwine mit seiner Begeisterung über das Echui Gweth und wie anders es gewesen war, als er befürchtet hatte.

Er plapperte und plapperte und vergaß dabei wohl ganz seine gute Erziehung, oder er dachte sich wohl, daß sein Herdir ja sowieso wußte, was in der Nacht geschehen war und daß er dann ruhig offen sprechen könne. Die leicht rosa Tönung auf Elfwines Wangen bemerkte nur Haldir, der sich zwar ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, jedoch nichts gegen den Redeschwall seines Sohnes unternahm – zum Leidwesen des Königs.

„...aber dann war ich erstaunt, weil der Herdir so unerwartet bitter schmeckte...", plapperte Thoron fröhlich vor sich hin, die grinsenden Elben, die sie begleiteten, anscheinend immer noch nicht bemerkend, und Elfwine fragte sich schon, ob der junge Elb nicht auch zwischendurch mal Luft holen mußte, als Haldir seinen Sohn unvermittelt unterbrach: „Das liegt an der Ernährung", sagte er trocken.

Elfwine warf Haldir daraufhin einen konsternierten Blick zu und fragte sich, ob der Elb sich gerade über ihn lustig machte, oder schlicht die Bemerkung seines Sohnes falsch verstanden hatte. Doch Haldir fuhr mit ernster Miene fort: „König Elfwine hat vermutlich in den Tagen davor Fleisch gegessen und womöglich noch dieses Hobbitkraut geraucht." Damit warf er Elfwine einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Nicken bejahte.

Haldir nickte ebenfalls. „Das verursacht dann den bitteren Geschmack und nicht etwa der Unterschied zwischen Mensch und Elb. Wenn du schon einige Tage vorher in erster Linie Obst ißt, kannst du das vermeiden – ach ja, Milch macht übrigens sauer."

Thoron nickte und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich eine Gedankennotiz machte.

Elfwine dagegen konnte nicht verhehlen, daß er beeindruckt war. Was Haldir da erzählte, war ihm völlig neu und er dachte bei sich, daß es schon seinen Grund hatte - noch einen - wieso Haldir meistens zum Herdir erwählt wurde.

Dann durchzuckte ihn eine Ahnung. Er öffnete den Mund, seine Wangen wurden noch roter, was durch seinen Bart, den Valar sei Dank, nicht so deutlich zu sehen war und er starrte mit großen Augen auf Haldir.

Dann sah er wieder nach vorne und machte seinen Mund zu, nur um sogleich wieder auf den Hauptmann neben sich zu sehen, der immer noch still grinsend seinem Sohn lauschte.

Sein Mund klappte wieder nach unten und Haldir sah ihn schließlich an.

„Wollt Ihr etwas sagen Elfwine, König von Rohan?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Der Angesprochene schnappte kurz nach Luft. Dann klappte sein Kiefer wieder nach oben und seine Miene wurde vollkommen neutral. „Nein Haldir, ich wollte nichts sagen."

Schweigend und vor allem überlegend ritt Elfwine nun weiter neben den beiden Elben. Er bekam gar nicht mehr richtig mit, was Thoron da so alles von sich gab, weil er so in Gedanken versunken war. Dennoch war er erleichtert, als der junge Elb sich eine Weile später von ihnen trennte, um sich wieder unter die anderen Krieger zu mischen.

‚Ob er denen wohl auch vom Echui Gweth berichtet?' fragte sich der Menschenkönig einen Moment. Doch dann zuckte er hilflos mit den Schultern. Im Grunde war es egal, ob die Plaudertasche von Elb alles erzählte oder nicht, die meisten Elben hatten nun eh schon die genauen Details dieser bestimmten Nacht mitbekommen. Er hoffte nur, daß seine Männer noch nichts wußten. Es sähe schlecht aus, wenn sie erfahren würden, daß der König selbst sich nicht an die Rohirrimschen Gesetze hielt.

Der weitere Tag verlief im großen und ganzen ereignislos. Ab und zu kamen die Späher zu den beiden Anführern, um Bericht zu erstatten, aber jedesmal waren die Nachrichten – zum Glück – ziemlich langweilig. Von weiteren Begeisterungsschüben Thorons wurden die beiden bis zur Rast am Abend zu Elfwines Glück verschont und auch danach sah er den frischgebackenen Krieger nur aus der Ferne, als der sich auf Wache begab. Sie hatten die Berge des Düsterwaldes auf gerader Linie umgangen und lagerten nun an einem namenlosen Fluß.

***

*g* Ich weiß, das hier beinhaltete noch keinen Slash, aber das nächste Kapitel fängt gleich damit an.... wer also mehr will *auf ‚Go'-Knopf deute* soll sich einfach melden...

Ciao M


	2. Kapitel 2

@Heitzenedera: Kennst du das auch schon, oder ist das jetzt was neues für dich? Naja, jedenfalls ist es der Slash, den du beantragt hast...ok, ich weiß nicht, ob du ihn ‚so' beantragt hast, aber immerhin... Slash... *lach* Ich hoffe es hilft.  
@Keeline: *Schüsselchen fülle* Bin gespannt, wie dir die Endversion dieses Teils gefällt... *G* (Denk ans Atmen, ja? ;-) ) Das Bild hat mir seeehr gut gefallen, aber du hattest recht mit der Schrift... na ja, werd es wohl bearbeiten... *G* und was die Milch angeht...du wirst niiieee glauben, von wem ich diese Weisheit habe... *lol* Erinnerst du dich an den netten Mann, dem ich in knapp 2 Wochen gegenübersitzen werde und den ich so gefressen habe??? (Also für alle, die das lesen und nicht kapieren: Ich kann den Kerl nicht ausstehen...hasse ihn genauer gesagt wie die Pest und um es mit mir so zu verscherzen muß schon einiges gelaufen sein ) Der hat das vor dem gesamten Kurs erzählt... die Stunde hatte was mit Japanern zu tun, wenn ich mich recht erinnere... *rofl*  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Hoffentlich erfreut dich dieses Stückchen auch so, wie das letzte... ;-)  
@Sundance: Soll ich dir ein paar Seile schicken, zum festbinden am Stuhl? Oder andere Idee: Besorg dir ne Hängematte, da fällst du nicht so leicht runter... *zwinkert*  
@Ari: Tja, Thoron ist eben noch jung und begeisterungsfähig... *zwinkert* Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir auch, wenn Shelley schon so schön Werbung gemacht hat...  
@Shelley: Meinst du das ist genug für Heitzis Gemütszustand??? *g*

Ok, bevor nun die Reviewantworten länger werden, als das Kapitel wünsch ich euch noch viel Spaß...ach eines noch... WARNUNG...erste Slashszene!!! (Warum eigentlich Warnung? Ihr wollt es doch eh so, oder??? *lach*)

Am nächsten Morgen:

Elfwine stand mit nacktem Oberkörper am Ufer des Flusses, der nicht einmal in den Karten verzeichnet war. Es war der vierte Tag ihrer Reise durch Wald und Gestrüpp und er wollte es genießen wieder ein Bad nehmen zu können. So zog er seine Hose ebenfalls aus und stieg ins Wasser.

Er hatte eine Seife dabei und rieb sich damit vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen ein, als ihn plötzlich eine Stimme erschreckte. „Mein König, soll ich Euch vielleicht helfen?" Elfwine drehte sich um und wen sah er? Haldir.

Der Hauptmann stand neben seiner Kleidung und beobachtete ihn amüsiert, während er sich ebenfalls seines Oberteils und seiner Leggins entledigte. Im nächsten Moment stand er neben dem König im Wasser, hatte ihm die Seife abgenommen und seifte nun dessen Rücken ein.

Elfwine merkte mal wieder, was für eine Wirkung dieser Elb auf seinen Körper hatte, speziell auf den Teil, der sich zwischen seinen Beinen befand.

Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Dann beschloß er das Gefühl erstmal zu ignorieren, denn hier, so alleine mit Haldir, konnte er ihn endlich direkt fragen, was ihm seit dem Vortag und der peinlichen Überschwänglichkeit Thorons auf den Lippen brannte. „Sagt mal Haldir?" fing er an, was dieser nur mit einem „Hm?" quittierte und eifrig weiter mit seinen sanften Fingern den Rücken des Mannes vor ihm bearbeitete. „Habt Ihr vielleicht noch irgendetwas mit mir vor, daß Ihr mir immer so bereitwillig von Eurem Obst- und Früchtevorrat abgebt?"

„Was meint Ihr mit ‚vorhaben' mein König?" Haldirs Stimme war leise – er wußte, worauf der Mann vor ihm hinauswollte und kam etwas näher, so daß dieser seine Wärme spüren konnte.

Der Rohirrim schluckte, riß sich aber zusammen: „Nun ja...ich meine die Sache... mit dem... Geschmack, die Ihr gestern Eurem Sohn erklärt habt...?" Seine Stimme klang rauh, was wohl daran lag, daß die Hände des Elben nun nicht mehr nur am Rücken, sondern auch über seine Brust massierten.

„Was denkt Ihr denn... mein König?" fragte Haldir mit der so ziemlich erotischsten Stimme, die Elfwine je gehört hatte und fing an am Hals des Menschen entlang zu knabbern.

„Ich denke, Ihr seid dafür verantwortlich, daß unser gesamter Vorrat an Pfeifenkraut seit dem 2. Tag unserer Rückreise auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verschwunden ist..." Elfwine hatte bei diesen Worten den Kopf in den Nacken fallen lassen und einfach genossen, was der Elb da mit ihm anstellte. Als Haldir ihn nun herumzog und seine Zunge, die in einen heftigen Kuß verwickelt worden war, wieder frei gegeben hatte, raunte er nur noch: „Ja, ich denke Ihr habt etwas vor."

Damit schlang er seine Arme um den Elben und ließ seine Hände an dessen Rückrat abwärts wandern. Haldir schnurrte leicht, als sein Po fest, aber angenehm massiert wurde und antwortete schmunzelnd. „Nun, dann seid Ihr bereit zu testen, ob meine Erklärung wirklich stimmt?" und Elfwine nickte und ließ Haldir gewähren, als er mitten in der Wildnis anfing die Seifenfreien Stellen seiner Brust mit seiner Zunge und dem Mund zu verwöhnen.

Langsam strichen die Hände des Elben durch die Haare auf der Brust des Menschenkönigs, während er sich an ihn preßte. Die Erregungen der beiden rieben dabei aneinander und sie keuchten schwer. Elfwine zog Haldir wieder in einen verlangenden Kuß. Seine Zunge leckte über dessen Unterlippe und verlangte dann neckend über den Mundwinkel wieder Einlaß, den Haldir ihr nur allzu bereitwillig gab.

Das Wasser, in dem sie immer noch standen, war kühl, doch die Hitze, die ihre beiden Körper ausstrahlten ließ sie das nicht wahrnehmen. Die Seife, durch welche die Striche über ihre Haut viel geschmeidiger verliefen machte das ganze noch erotischer.

Plötzlich riß sich der Elbenhauptmann von dem Menschen los, was dieser mit einem mißmutigen Brummeln quittierte. „Was ist jetzt wieder..." Weiter kam der Mensch nicht, denn Haldir preßte sich schon wieder dicht an ihn und kaum einen Wimpernschlag später hatte er schon das mit den Händen aufgenommene Wasser zwischen ihnen ausgeschüttet und damit floß ein Großteil der Seife, die an ihren Körpern klebte von ihnen ab.

Ein Prickeln begleitete diese Aktion und Elfwine merkte, wie das Blut noch heftiger in seine Leistengegend wanderte. Seine Beine begannen zu zittern und er mußte all seine Kraft aufbringen, um noch auf ihnen stehen zu können.

„Seid ihr krank mein König?" Haldir schmunzelte ein wenig bei der Frage. Man sah ihm an, daß er den Menschen etwas necken wollte.

„Nein, wieso?" Elfwine sah verständnislos in das Gesicht vor sich.

„Eure Beine zittern so...", hauchte der Elb leise und begann von Elfwines Oberschenkelaußenseite nach innen zu fahren. Dann griff er plötzlich zu.

Der Mensch klammerte sich überrascht aufkeuchend an Haldir.

„Soll ich euch etwa stützen?" provozierte der Elb ihn weiter.

Der König knurrte ein wenig und er fand, daß das Rache forderte: Schnell winkelte er ein Bein an und wickelte es regelrecht um Haldirs Unterkörper. Dann riß er den Elben von den Füßen, Wasser spritzte und er lag im nächsten Moment mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm, ihn küssend, an ihm knabbernd und seine sich gerade noch über der Wasserlinie befindenden Ohrspitzen leckend. 

Haldir stöhnte unter ihm auf. Dann stieß er heiser hervor: „Das gilt nicht, mein König!" Sein Körper spannte sich an und er rollte ein paar Mal mit Elfwine durch das Wasser. Dann schob er den König, der von der heftigen Attacke noch überrumpelt war etwas nach oben, so daß nicht nur sein Kopf, sondern auch der Rest seines Körpers auf dem Gras am Ufer des Flusses lag. Er beugte sich zum Gesicht des Menschen herab, seine nun nassen Haare fielen über seinen Kopf nach vorne und berührten Elfwines Schultern. „Ich sagte doch, ‚ich' will testen, ob ihr nun anders schmeckt, also laßt mich..." und im nächsten Moment fuhren seine Lippen schon an der Brust des Menschen abwärts, über dessen Bauch und umfaßten gekonnt die deutlich sichtbar erregte Männlichkeit.

Und Elfwine ließ ihn willig kosten.

Einige Zeit später lagen die Männer erschöpft keuchend nebeneinander. Keiner der Krieger war auf sie aufmerksam geworden und so nutzten sie die Einsamkeit für einen weiteren atemraubenden Kuß..

Dann konnte sich Elfwine – unter Aufbietung seiner kompletten Selbstbeherrschung – endlich von dem nackten Elben losreißen. Schnell stand er auf und vermied es Haldir anzusehen, um ihm nicht gleich wieder zu verfallen.

Der Hauptmann stützte sich nur mit der Hand im Gras ab und erst als er das Schauspiel genossen hatte, wie Elfwine die Spuren ihrer Tat und die letzten Seifenreste von seinem Körper entfernt hatte machte er sich ebenfalls daran sich zu säubern und wieder anzukleiden.

***

Sodala, Haldir hätte nun schon mal die erste Geschmacksprobe genommen... *zwinkert* Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... Kommentare nehm' ich gerne *sich wie ein Junkey hecktisch umguckt* ok...ich will auf jeden Fall welche... *fg* sonst mach ich einfach nicht weiter... *nfg*zwinkert*

Ciao M


	3. Kapitel 3

@Shelley: Siehst du, ich bin ganz brav und tu was du mir sagst... *hüst* Ausnahmsweise... *zwinker* (Erklärung: Sie hat mich überredet schon heute zu posten und nicht erst morgen... *G*)  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ich bin mal gespannt, ob du nach dem Kapitel hier immer noch mehr haben willst... *hustet* Sprachlos dürftest du am Schluß auf jeden Fall sein... *ganz unschuldig und lieb guckt und schon mal Schutzschilde neu kalibriert*  
@Heitzenedera: Ob Thoron einen anderen hübschen Rohirrim findet??? *hm*auf Kapitel schielt* Sieht nicht so aus... *fg* Ich freue mich aber, wenn das letzte Kapitel geholfen hat...nur äh...wenn du immer noch in der Depriphase bist, dann weiß ich nicht, ob dieses Kapitel so ganz das Richtige für dich ist... *hüstelt*  
@Ari: Ja, das Pfeifchen danach ist wirklich abgeschafft... *G* Die Elben sind doch echt ne guuute Gesundheitspolizei, oder?? *lach* Und zum Rest...äh...lies einfach mal.. *hüstelt*  
@Zoysite: *mich dankend verbeuge* Das nächste Kapitel kommt JETZT... *grinst breit*  
@Keeline: *Zum Spaten greife, weil Schöpfkelle bei so einer Schüssel nicht ausreicht und TBC einfülle* Diesmal dürftest du nicht rot werden, aber deine Durchblutung dürfte trotzdem angeregt werden... *noch mal nachsieht, ob auch wirklich ale Zugänge gesichert sind, falls wütende Sayajin-Moirin anstürmt...auch Kitt bescheid gebe* ‚Falls Keeline kommt...ist zwar ne Freundin, aber halt sie trotzdem auf, bis sie sich beruhigt hat' ‚Ok'

So, alles vorbereitet von meiner Seite...für alle anderen würde ich sagen: Holt euch genug Taschentücher. Ihr werdet sie zuerst für Lachtränen brauchen und dann für ziemlichen...äh...Herzschmerz stimmt nicht ganz...glaub ich...aber wegen Trauer usw... ihr wißt schon...na ja, ok, ihr wißt, wenn ihr gelesen hab. Also im Klartext: Taschentuchfaktor... *hüstelt*

Der Mittag war schon vorbei und sie hatten sich von dem beglückenden Zwischenfall des Morgens nicht ablenken lassen von ihren Pflichten. Nunja... Haldir hatte sich nicht ablenken lassen und Elfwine war froh gewesen den Hauptmann dadurch fast nicht zu sehen (er hatte beschlossen, daß er sich diese Elben so langsam wirklich ‚abgewöhnen' mußte und da half wohl nur eine radikale Entziehungskur), als ein Schrei aus Richtung der Vorhut zu hören war. Es war nur ein Wort, doch laut und verständlich genug, daß alle wußten, was los war: „Orks!"

Aufregung herrschte. Natürlich hofften sie immer, nicht in einen Kampf verwickelt zu werden, obwohl sie Krieger waren. Aber nun war es soweit, sie würden – mal wieder – gegen ihren Feind kämpfen. Menschen und Elben zusammen, wie es das Bündnis verlangte.

Die Männer trieben ihre Pferde an, doch als sie die Gruppe Orks sahen, die der Späher entdeckt hatte stoppten sie abrupt wieder.

Neben Elfwine stand einer seiner Männer. Es war noch einer der jüngeren Krieger, aber er hatte schon genug Erfahrung im Kampf sammeln können, um als meisterlicher Schwertkämpfer einen Namen zu erlangen. Dieser sah nur auf die Orks und konnte sich einen hämischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Oooch, nur so wenig???"

Der König sah auf das halb schmunzelnde, halb enttäuscht wirkende Gesicht und versuchte krampfhaft das Kichern zu unterdrücken, welches von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte. „Ja, wirklich viel zu wenige für so viele tapfere Krieger wie uns - gerade mal zwei Orks pro Person", antwortete er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Sie werden keine Chance haben... Sind ja nur Orks..." lachte der Krieger zurück.

Die beiden Führer der Truppe verständigten sich schnell miteinander und so wurde beschlossen, daß eine kleine Gruppe, deren Fehlen ihre Schlagkraft nur unwesentlich dezimierte, beim Gepäck bleiben sollte. Dann gaben sie ihren Leuten durch kurze Handzeichen Befehl vorzupreschen. Also trieben die Elben, genauso wie die Menschen, ihre Pferde wieder an und ließen sie auf ihre Feinde zugaloppieren.

Die Orks erwiderten den Angriff mit lautem Kampfgeschrei und stürmten ebenfalls vor. Es war eine dieser ‚um Leben und Tod'-Situationen – in der die Monster einen eindeutigen Nachteil hatten:

Die Menschen und Elben waren nämlich sämtlichst mit Pferden ausgestattet und von oben war es immer ein leichtes gegen Bodentruppen anzukommen, vor allem wenn diese so dumm waren sich auf einer solch übersichtlichen, nur von wenigen Bäumen beschatteten, Lichtung zu präsentieren.

Dennoch kämpften die Orks mit aller Gewalt. Schwerter klirrten, Blut spritzte und Geschrei hallte durch den Wald. Ab und an gelang es den dunklen Wesen sogar einen Angreifer von seinem Reittier zu zerren – doch im Endeffekt waren sie hoffnungslos unterlegen.

Die Sonne beschien bald viele tote Orkkrieger, während sich die Menschen und ihre Begleiter durch die Leichen drängten und nach denen sahen, die vom Pferd geholt worden waren.

Zur Erleichterung aller zeigten immer mehr Hände, daß liegende Personen nur verletzt, aber nicht tot waren. Es war ein absolut traumhafter Kampf gewesen und die Tatsache, daß niemand Männer verloren hatte machte den Sieg nur noch süßer.

Nachdem sich Elfwine vergewissert hatte, daß die Verletzten versorgt wurden, kehrte er dem Platz, auf dem gerade ein leichter Tumult losbrach, wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu.

Und dann bot sich ihm das wohl irrwitzigste Bild, das er je im Leben gesehen hatte: Einer seiner Krieger hatte noch einen lebendigen Feind aufgetrieben – der noch dazu unbewaffnet war - und jagte ihn nun mit seinem Schwert quer über die Lichtung.

Vor lauter Feinden wußte der ‚arme' Ork gar nicht, wo er hin sollte, schlug hier und da einen Haken und hielt die Hände schützend über seinen Kopf.

„Au" hörte man ihn immer wieder rufen. „Au, au, au..." während der Rohirrim, der ihn verfolgte ihm immer wieder einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpaßte – mit der flachen Seite der Klinge.

Es erinnerte den König schwer an die aufgebrachten Ehefrauen von denen immer erzählt wurde, die angeblich untreue Ehemänner mit ihren Nudelhölzern verfolgten.

Elfwine krümmte sich vor Lachen. Er mußte sich mit der Hand an einem Baumstamm abstützen, um nicht umzufallen und auch die restlichen Zuschauer dieses Spektakels ließen ihre Stimmen hören. 

„Ja, gib's ihm..."

„Och, der ‚aaaarme' Ork..."

„Weiß das liebe Orkilein nicht wohin?"

„Holt mal jemand ein Steak, damit der Ork keine so große Beule bekommt??"

Und andere Gemeinheiten, gemischt mit Gelächter verhöhnten den einzelnen Ork.

Da bemerkte Elfwine, daß der junge Thoron wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand und mit gerunzeltem Gesichtsausdruck zusah und er glaubte ein halb amüsiertes, resignierendes „Menschen!!" zu vernehmen.

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Schauspiel zu, da er auf keinen Fall den Schluß verpassen wollte. Lange würde das Monster diese Behandlung wohl nicht mehr mitmachen. Garantiert würde es eher sterben, als sich weiterhin so beleidigen zu lassen.

Doch kaum hatte er den Kopf gewandt schrie der Elbenkrieger auf. „Deckung!"

Der König sah nur noch die verwischte Silhouette Thorons, als er sich verwundert drehte. Dieser hatte in seiner Aufmerksamkeit zum Glück für Elfwine nicht nachgelassen und den Pfeil bemerkt, den ein anscheinend übriggebliebener Ork aus dem Hinterhalt noch abgefeuert hatte.

Der Elb warf sich genau in die Schußlinie und bekam an Elfwines Stelle das Geschoß ab.

Der König blickte entsetzt auf die blonden fliegenden Haare, als ein weicher Körper gegen ihn prallte. Wie durch einen Nebel nahm er war, daß Haldir wutentbrannt kurzen Prozeß mit dem Feind machte und dann zu seinem Sohn stürmte.

Langsam ließ der König den jungen Mann in die Arme des Hauptmanns gleiten und der Vater sank mit dem Sohn auf dem Schoß in die Knie.

Er hatte ihn noch niemals so entsetzt gesehen, wie in diesem Moment.

Vorsichtig berührte er den Pfeil. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man sogar sehen, wie die Hände des sonst so tapferen Galadhrim zitterten.

„Vater...", hauchte Thoron, als er nach oben blickte, bevor seine Stimme erstarb. Dann brachen seine Augen.

Geschockt sah der König auf den Elben, der seinen Kopf gebeugt, dakniete. Trauer erfaßte ihn, Trauer und das dumpfe Gefühl des Schuldig seins. Keiner ihrer Männer war an diesem Tag getötet worden, niemand - verletzt ja, aber nicht lebensgefährlich, was eigentlich ein Wunder gewesen war. Sie hätten freudig feiern können. Aber er war unvorsichtig gewesen – hatte nicht aufgepaßt und Thoron hatte sich für ihn geopfert. Thoron, der doch gerade erst zum vollwertigen Krieger geworden war.

Als er in die Gesichter der Umstehenden sah und bemerkte, wie sogar die Elben mit den Tränen kämpfen mußten, wünschte sich der König, daß es doch ihn erwischt hätte und nicht diesen vortrefflichen Jungen.

Mund bitte JETZT wieder zuklappen.... *kicher* Na, seid ihr geschockt? *ziemlich fies grinst*

Mordandrohungen und Sonstiges werden unter ‚Go' von mir entgegengenommen, für ihren Erfolg wird jedoch nicht garantiert... *zwinker*

An alle ‚Ahnungslosen' (die Nicht-Ahnungslosen wissen wer gemeint ist, oder??? *mit hochgezogener Braue zu Shelley, Heitzi und Keeline schiel*):  
Was denkt ihr nun, wie es weitergeht??? *unschuldigst, mit hinterhältigem Lächeln auf Reviews warte*

Ciao M


	4. Kapitel 4

*Staunend auf die vielen Reviews guckt* Wow, warum bekomme ich eigentlich immer dann so viele und so schnell FBs, wenn ich einen der Hauptcharas umbringe??? War das letztemal genauso...hm...muß ich wohl öfter machen... *hinterhältig grinst*

@Shelley: Hm...Thoron heißt also Adler??? Warum schnurrt der denn dann bei... *hüst*  
@Ari, Zoysite, Mary, Lady-of-Gondor: Ich weiß, daß ich fies bin, aber das war notwendig für die Story…ok, eigentlich war es nur notwendig um zu dieser Szene zu kommen. *nach unten zeigt* Damit hat alles angefangen...dieses Kapitel hier hatte ich Shelley und Heitzi per Mail geschickt und daraufhin haben sie sich prompt auf mich gestürzt und so lange bearbeitet, bis ich die Story geschrieben habe... *G* (Nun wißt ihr also, wie alles begann... *lach*)  
Zum Verhältnis Haldir/Elfwine...äh Ari...*hüstelt* was soll sich da schon verändern??? Und Lady-of-Gondor, warum sollte Haldirlein dem König denn die Schuld geben? *g* Ok, versteht ihr nach dem Lesen... *G* Ach ja Zoysite: Komm ruhig, ich bin schon gespannt, bei welchem Abwehrkreis du scheiterst... *G*bestens gegen den Angriff von wütenden Lesern vorbereitet ist*lol* Und Mary... *g* man merkt, daß du mich schon kennst.. *lach*   
@Heitzi: Tja, das Kapitel gehörte halt dahin, aber es geht ja jetzt weiter...ich hoffe dir gefällt die Ausarbeitung... *G*  
@Keeline: Hey, du kennst mich doch... *auf Demonstranten schielt* Warum machst du dann so nen Aufstand??? *lol*  
@Eve: Ja, das war ja wieder klar, daß dir Thorons Tod gefällt...ich bin nur mal gespannt, wie dir das TBC gefällt... *unschuldig grinst*   
  


So, und nun an alle, die ab und an das Problem haben vom Stuhl zu fallen beim Lesen...Hängemattenwarnung...bindet euch fest, besorgt euch eine Sauerstoffflasche, damit ihr nicht vor lachen erstickt und dann... *g* ‚viel Vergnügen' *sich Hände grinsend reibt*

Zur gleichen Zeit in Valinor:

Die Valar gingen gerade ihre tägliche Liste von Neuankömmlingen durch. Da erschien wie von Geisterhand ein neuer Name darauf.

„Oh sieh mal, ein ganz Neuer...", meinte Lorien überrascht zu Mandos. 

Dieser überlegte. „Thoron...Thoron...das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor..."

Auch Lorien hatte das Gefühl, daß ihm der Name etwas sagen sollte.

Da erinnerte sich sein Bruder. „Ist das nicht Haldirs Sohn?"

Der andere der beiden Valar überlegte noch einen Moment und nickte dann. „Ja, Haldirs Sohn." Dann wurde ihm bewußt, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Haldir...HALDIR??? DER Haldir???" Panik ergriff ihn und als Mandos nickte rief er nur noch flehentlich: „Oh nein, bitte nicht Haldirs Sohn, bitte nicht..." Mit seinen Händen wedelte er - seine Worte begleitend - abwehrend in der Luft herum.

„Ich bin auch nicht gerade begeistert. Ich erinnere mich gut an den Vater. Zuuu gut..." Mandos verstand seinen Bruder wohl, auch er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

Lorien rannte inzwischen schon gänzlich mit den Nerven am Ende im Raum herum. „Ist er schon da? Ist er schon da???"

Mandos versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Nein, er ist noch auf dem Weg, wir haben also noch etwas Zeit..."

„ZEIT???" das Kreischen war so laut, daß alle Anwesenden sich schütteln mußten. Dann stampfte Lorien mit dem Fuß auf, wütend, wie ein kleines Kind, das ein Geschenk nicht mag und faßte einen Entschluß. „Ich will ihn hier nicht haben...noch nicht...nicht, daß sein Vater plötzlich vor der Tür steht und uns ins Irrenhaus treibt...schick ihn zurück!!!" Die letzten Worte waren wieder etwas lauter, erinnerten wieder eher an ein entsetztes Kreischen, als eine normale Äußerung.

„Meinst du wirklich?" Mandos war etwas mißtrauisch, doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die Litanei mit Haldir. „Ok, ich denke ich verstehe dein Argument. Am besten ist: Wir lassen ihn gar nicht erst rein", und damit nutzte er seine Kräfte, um Thorons Geist so etwas wie einen Fußtritt zu geben, der ihn wieder direkt in seinen Körper zurück beförderte.

Lorien nickte ihm beruhigt zu und die Valar befanden ihren Tag für gerettet.

Zurück bei den Elben und Rohirrim:

Die letzten Tränen vom Gesicht wischend legte Haldir den Körper seines Sohnes auf den Boden. Ein letztes würde er noch tun, bevor sie ihn begraben konnten: Er zog den Pfeil aus dessen Brust.

Da hellten sich die Augen des jungen Elben plötzlich auf und kräftiges Husten schüttelte seinen Körper.

Haldir konnte es nicht fassen – genauso wenig wie die Umstehenden.

Thoron setzte sich auf, faßte an seine schmerzende Brust und riß das Hemd auf, um seine Wunde zu betrachten. Er wußte ebenfalls, daß er tödlich getroffen worden war und eigentlich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen konnte.

Mit großen Augen wurden die Anwesenden nun Zeugen eines Wunders. Die Wunde schloß sich von ganz alleine und bald konnte Haldir glücklich seinem Sohn wieder auf die Beine helfen. „Was ist passiert?" wollte er neugierig von Thoron wissen.

Dieser sah ihn an und erzählte stockend, daß er so etwas wie einen Schlag verspürt hatte und dann wieder auf dem Weg zurück war. Ob er die Worte: „Bleib bloß bei deinem Vater, noch so eine Nervensäge können wir nicht gebrauchen..." wirklich gehört hatte, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

Haldir mußte unwillkürlich grinsen und konnte nicht verhindern, daß er leicht errötete. Da hatten sich die Valar wohl daran erinnert, wie hartnäckig er gewesen war und wie er sie fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte mit der Frage „Darf ich zurück?" Schlußendlich hatten sie die Nase einfach nur voll gehabt von ihm und deswegen durfte er nach Mittelerde zurückkehren.

Sein Sohn riß ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen:

„Meinst du die Valar haben genug von uns Elben und lassen niemanden mehr nach Valinor?" wollte er besorgt über das Ereignis nachdenkend wissen.

Auch die anderen sahen ziemlich konsterniert drein. Doch Haldir klopfte nur seinem Sohn auf den Rücken. „Nein, sie haben gewiß nicht genug von allen Elben...", und etwas leiser flüsterte er kichernd. „Wohl nur von manchen..."

Thoron sah ihn noch mal irritiert an. Dann beschloß er aber seinen Vater ein anderes Mal auszufragen. Sie hatten ja noch ihr ganzes Leben... und mehr, so wie es nun aussah.

Nun wißt ihr, warum man Shelleys ‚Haldirs Rückkehr' gelesen haben sollte für diese Story hier... *grinst breit* Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ja...oder wenn nicht, dann schreibt mir doch eure Meinung... *g*

Ciao M 


	5. Kapitel 5

@Shelley: Hm...das mit seinen Brüdern ist ein Argument... *grübel* Aber überleg mal...Haldir wollt' ja auch nicht in Valinor bleiben und du kennst ja den Spruch ‚Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm'... *G* wieso glaubst du also, daß Haldirs Familie freiwillig nach Valinor geht??? *noch breiter grinst*  
@Zoysite: Tolle Neuigkeiten für dich...Das nächste Kapitel ist dahaaa... *lach* und es ist sogar extra lang... *G* Ich hoffe es ging dir schnell genug... *g*  
@Heitzi: Äh... ja...Thoron/Elfwine, Haldir/Elfwine, Elben/Rohirrim??? *g* Ok, ich sag nur: LIES!!! *lol*  
@Keeline: Hey, natürlich ist er wieder da... *g* Kennst mich doch. *zwinker* Und Ja, Vb ist wirklich alles... *smile* und zu Glorfindel...ja...stimmt...hast recht... *g* Sollte ich mal wieder erwähnen, daß du mich nicht auf Ideen bringen sollst?? *fragend die Braue hebe*   
@Ari: Gut, daß ich dich wieder versöhnt hab... *grinst* Deine neue Story hab ich schon gesehn... Ich glaub nicht, daß Valinor den beiden auf ewig versagt bleiben wird...sie sollen sich wohl nur noch etwas die Hörner in Mittelerde abstoßen und müssen wohl hoch und heilig versprechen, daß sie sich mindestens in 50m Entfernung zu den Göttern aufhalten, bevor sie rein können... *lol*  
@Lady-of-Gondor: *Salbe für blaue Flecken rüberreich* Natürlich lebt er noch... *g* oder wieder...ich bring es nie so richtig übers Herz nen Chara auf ewig sterben zu lassen... *seufzt* Ich hoffe der Rest gefällt dir auch... *smile*

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Den weiteren Tag verbrachten sie damit ihre Verletzten zu versorgen, die es sowohl bei den Menschen als auch bei den Elben gegeben hatte. Sie waren nicht mehr viel weiter gezogen. Gerade soweit, daß sie weit genug von dem mit Orkleichen übersäten Stück Wald entfernt waren, um nicht ständig durch deren furchtbaren Geruch an die Geschehnisse des Tages erinnert zu werden.

Für diejenigen, die noch ‚heil' waren, wurde es ein fröhlicher Abend. Elfwine hatte seinen Männern erlaubt den mitgeführten Wein zu verteilen – es war nicht genug, um wirklich betrunken zu werden, aber es reichte, um die Stimmung noch ein Stück mehr anzuheben – und so feierten sie die erfolgreiche Schlacht und das Wunder um Thoron.

Sogar die Elben gesellten sich zu den Männern – nur die Wachen mußten natürlich auf den Genuß verzichten. Sie hatten zwar alle ihre Feinde besiegt – auch der unglücklich Gejagte wurde letztendlich ‚vom Leben erlöst' – aber man konnte ja nie wissen. 

Elfwine hingegen hatte dem Treiben nur zugesehen. Er hatte noch einmal nach seinen verletzten Männern gesehen und war dabei auf Haldir gestoßen, der den gleichen Rundgang wie er beschritt.

„Wollt Ihr nicht mitfeiern, Hauptmann?" fragte der König verwundert.

„Nein, ich muß mich um meine Pflichten kümmern", lautete die einleuchtende Antwort.

Der König nickte und wollte sich schon wieder verabschieden, als ihm noch etwas einfiel: „Sagt Haldir, wo steckt eigentlich Euer Sohn?"

„Er wollte sich um die Ostwache kümmern, warum fragt Ihr?"

Etwas verlegen blickte der Gefragte zu Boden. „Nun ja, er hat mir das Leben gerettet und ich konnte mich noch gar nicht bei ihm bedanken."

Haldir lächelte. „Wenn ich ihn sehe kann ich ihn ja zu Euch schicken. Wünscht Ihr das?"

„Ja, danke, das wäre nett." Der König war erfreut. Das war wohl die einfachste Möglichkeit. „Ich bin in meinem Zelt."

Haldir nickte ihm noch einmal zu und setzte dann seinen unterbrochenen Rundgang fort.

Der König kehrte in sein Zelt zurück.

Etwas später wurde am Zelteingang gerüttelt.

„Ja?" Der König sah auf.

Da trat der Krieger ein, den er schon sehnsüchtig erwartet hatte.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, König?"

Dieser nickte, stellte seinen Weinkrug auf einen kleinen Holztisch und zeigte auf einen Klappstuhl. Während er saß konnte er unmöglich seinen Lebensretter stehen lassen.

Thoron verschloß den Eingang, nahm Platz und wartete, was der König von ihm wollte. Dieser holte noch mal tief Luft und erklärte dann „Ihr habt mir heute das Leben gerettet...das zweite Mal. Ich kann gar nicht dankbar genug sein. Wenn es irgend etwas gibt, was ich für Euch tun kann..." Der König blickte äußerst dankbar in das Gesicht des Elben. Als der König wiederholte „...irgend etwas..." fing er an ziemlich breit zu grinsen.

„Darf ich mir wirklich alles wünschen, was ich will?" Er hatte schon eine vage Idee.

Elfwine blinzelte etwas verwundert, nickte aber dann. „Ja, ich werde Euch jeden Wunsch erfüllen, den Ihr habt."

Thorons Lippen verzogen sich noch etwas mehr in die Breite und er erhob sich wieder, trat näher an den König, beugte sich etwas nach vorne, um dessen Reaktion besser zu beobachten. „Wirklich alles?"

Elfwine wurde beim seltsamen Verhalten des Mannes vor sich etwas unwohl in seiner Haut, aber er hatte sein Wort gegeben und das hielt er. Also nickte er.

Der Elb grinste noch mehr – mehr würde nun wirklich nicht mehr gehen – und bewegte sich noch etwas vor.

Der Mensch lehnte sich immer weiter zurück, was problemlos ging, da die Reiseklappstühle ohne Rückenlehne waren.

Da erfuhr er endlich, ‚was' sich Thoron wünschte:

„Mein König", begann er. „Ich bin zwar schon ein Krieger, aber ein wenig mehr Übung mit meinem Herdir würde bestimmt nichts schaden."

In diesem Moment verlor der Rohirrim vor Überraschung und weil sein Stuhl - nun dummerweise – keine Lehne hatte das Gleichgewicht.

Rücklings, mit den Händen verzweifelt nach einem nicht vorhandenen Halt suchend flog er durch die Luft und landete auf den Boden. Welch Glück, genau auf die weichen Decken, die dort zum Schlafen schon ausgebreitet lagen.

„Oh", schmunzelte der Elbenkrieger. „Ich dachte nicht, daß Ihr so schnell ‚Ja' sagen würdet." Und bevor sich Elfwine noch dagegen wehren konnte war Thoron schon über ihm und verschloß seine Lippen mit einem fordernden Kuß.

Die grazilen Finger gingen sofort auf Wanderschaft, während die Zunge gierig mit der des Menschen spielte.

Elfwine stöhnte. Dieser Elb war wirklich ein guter Schüler und er konnte dazu noch verdammt forsch sein.

Aber er hatte versprochen ihm jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen und wenn es ‚das' war, was er wollte – der König hatte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen. Es fühlte sich viel zu gut an, als daß er sich deswegen beschweren würde. (Den Beginn der ‚Elbenentziehungskur' beschloß er auf den folgenden Tag zu verschieben.)

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte der junge Elb ihm die Kleider regelrecht vom Leib gerissen und Elfwine hatte ihm gleiches mit gleichem vergolten. Gut, daß keiner von ihnen mehr seine Rüstung getragen hatte.

Dann fühlte sich der Mensch nach hinten, zurück auf die Decken gedrückt.

„Laßt mich sehen, ob ich die erste Lektion behalten habe, die mich mein Herdir gelehrt hat." Die Zunge, die nach diesen Worten über Thorons Lippen fuhr – langsam, provozierend – ließ kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn des Königs ausbrechen.

Er nickte nur noch und schon bewegte sich der Mund des jungen Kriegers vom Hals abwärts in tiefere und vor allem heißere Körperregionen des Menschen.

Elfwine warf den Kopf nach hinten und vergrub seine Hände in den langen blonden Haaren, die auf seinem Bauch lagen.

„Ihr..."

Keuchen.

„habt.."

Wieder tiefes einatmen.

„nichts verlernt..", stieß der König dann endlich hervor, während Thorons Mund ihn bearbeitete und dessen Finger sich schon an rückwärts gelegeneren Körperstellen zu schaffen machten.

Kurz bevor er dachte er müsse explodieren hörte der Elb plötzlich auf. „Vater hatte Recht. Ihr schmeckt heute anders...", grinste er. 

„WAS???" Elfwine war überhaupt nicht begeistert von dieser Unterbrechung, weitere Proteste wurden jedoch schon im Keim erstickt, indem sich der gierige Mund über seinen hermachte.

Der Elb bewegte sich leicht auf dem König, so daß ihre empfindlichen Stellen aneinander rieben und den Menschen die Augen schließen ließ.

Auch Thoron atmete inzwischen schneller. Er fragte „Habt Ihr irgendeine Art von Öl oder so etwas in Eurem Zelt? Sonst bekommen wir Probleme bei der Wiederholung der zweiten Lektion." Dann hörte er mit jeder Tätigkeit auf - sogar das Schnurren, welches er hören ließ, wenn ihm etwas besonders gut gefiel, stoppte.

Elfwine öffnete hastig die Augen und versuchte in rasender Geschwindigkeit an die Tasche zu kommen, die neben dem kleinen Tisch stand. Thoron fiel dabei fast von ihm herunter und hielt sich deswegen an dem Körper unter sich fest. Als sich die Haut der beiden Männer auf dieser großen Fläche traf mußten sie beide innehalten, wegen des irrsinnigen Kribbelns, welches sie bei der Berührung durchfuhr. Dann half der Elb dem Menschen eilig die Tasche heranzuziehen.

Kleidungsstücke, Reiseproviant und allerlei anderer Kram flog durch die Luft, als sie versuchten das Gepäckstück so schnell wie möglich auszuräumen, aber wie konnte es anders sein – erst ganz unten kam das Gesuchte zum Vorschein: ein kleines Holzkistchen, das eindeutig elbischen Ursprungs war.

Seine Hände zitterten fast, als der König es heraushob und öffnete und den Flakon präsentierte, der sich darin befand. „Euer Vater hat ihn mir als Andenken geschenkt...", meinte er unter erregten Atemzügen.

„Wie vorausschauend von ihm..." Thoron zwinkerte bei dieser Bemerkung.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen. Dann flog die Tasche mit einem Schlag in die nächste Ecke, das Kästchen ebenfalls. Der Elb riß dem Menschen die Flasche regelrecht aus den Händen, öffnete sie und goß etwas vom Inhalt auf seine Hände. Dann stellte er den Flakon schnell beiseite und warf sich wieder auf den König, der wieder einmal von den überschnellen Bewegungen, zu denen Elben fähig waren, beeindruckt war.

Ihre Zungen fingen sich erneut in einem wilden Tanz. Sie rollten über den Boden. Ihre Haut saugte das Öl auf, das sich auf ihr verteilte.

Nach einer kurzen Rangelei hatte es der junge Krieger endlich geschafft die Vorherrschaft zu erringen.

Er fauchte wie eine Katze und saß rittlings auf den Oberschenkeln des Königs. „‚Mein' Wunsch, mein König...", erinnerte er diesen atemlos und senkte seinen Mund wieder über den ‚kleinen' König.

Der Mensch stöhnte. Thoron war erstaunlich gelenkig, sonst hätte er diese Position nicht so einfach einnehmen können und diese Zunge... war einfach überirdisch beweglich.

Seine Hüften fingen an sich wieder selbständig zu heben und er ließ den Elben gewähren, als dieser von seinen Schenkeln herunterrutschte und zwischen seine Beine kniete.

Auch die im Grunde für einen König entwürdigende Position – seine Beine auf die Schultern des anderen Mannes gehoben – ließ er willenlos über sich ergehen und als ihn erst einer und dann ein zweiter öliger Finger vorbereiteten war er sowieso zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig.

Er wand sich auf dem Boden und hoffte, daß der Krieger über ihm ein Einsehen hatte. Er sollte ihn nicht nur Lecken und an ihm saugen – nein – er sollte noch viel unanständigere Dinge tun.

Endlich - dem König schien es eine Ewigkeit her, daß er das erste Mal fast soweit gewesen war – drang der junge Elb in ihn ein und seine Hand ersetzte den talentierten Mund.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden kamen – gleichzeitig – ihre erlösenden Schreie durch einen weiteren Kuß verbergend. (Die Männer mußten ja nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, was in diesem Zelt ablief.)

Schwer atmend lag der junge Elb kurze Zeit später neben dem Menschen. Die Strapazen des Tages hatte er wohl doch nicht so gut überstanden, wie er angenommen hatte. Der Mensch atmete nämlich schon weit ruhiger als er, was absolut nicht der Norm entsprach.

Thoron spielte mit den Fingern in den Haaren, die sein Gegenüber auf der Brust hatte.

„Und nun?" wurde er in seiner Tätigkeit unterbrochen.

Er blickte auf und sah direkt in die neugierigen Augen des Königs.

Dann wandte er den Blick ab, zog seine Hand zurück und erhob sich langsam.

Während er seine Kleidung wieder anlegte meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Nun werde ich mich für meine Wache bereitmachen... ‚mein' König." Er überprüfte sorgsam, daß auch alles richtig saß und verbeugte sich dann. „Es war mir eine Ehre, Elfwine, König der Rohirrim." Und mit einem letzten Blick auf die verwundert wechselnde Mimik des Menschen ging er hinaus.

Elfwine sah einen Moment auf den sich bewegenden Stoff, der den Eingang darstellte. Dann verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blickte an die Decke des Zeltes.

Er hatte mit der dritten Variation gerechnet und war ihr natürlich genausowenig abgeneigt wie den ersten beiden...

Aber auch so fühlte sich sein Körper äußerst befriedigt an.

Eine kleine Weile blieb er so liegen, wie er war und dachte über die doch etwas wundersamen Ereignisse des Tages nach, bis ihm wieder in Erinnerung kam, daß er vollkommen nackt war.

Es würde etwas seltsam aussehen, wenn ihn – aus welchem Grund auch immer – einer seiner Krieger, oder schlimmer noch, einer der Elbenkrieger so sehen würde. Zumindest seine Hose sollte er wieder überziehen.

Na, lang genug das Kapitel?

Ausführlich genug der Sex?

Bekomm ich ein Review? *g*

Ach ja, ein neues Kapitel gibt's frühestens am Donnerstag...je nachdem, wie meine Prüfung läuft. *zitter*

Ciao M *noch ein wenig lernen geht*


	6. Kapitel 6

*im Kreis rumhüpft*jubelt* Ich hab heut morgen meine Diplomprüfung bestanden... *grinst* Zur Feier des Tages gibt's nun auch ein neues Kapitel, dann könnt ihr euch mitfreuen... :-D  
  
@Shelley: Soso, Galadrhimsche Schnurradler... *rofl* Der war gut... *lach* Aber hast du etwa was gegen eine ‚fleißigen' *hüst* Thoron??? *Grinst*  
@Hetzi: Diesmal brauchst du das Schweißtuch nicht...aber..öh...pack es mal noch nicht endgültig weg.. *zwinker*  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Hm...also ich weiß nicht, ob Thoron davon begeistert ist noch mal zu sterben. Dürfte doch ziemlich schmerzvoll gewesen sein... Aber wie wäre eine Abzahlung der Schuld auf Raten??? *kicher*  
@Eve: Sach mal, was suchst du eigentlich schon wieder im Krankenhaus??? Aber damit dir nicht langweilig wird.. *nach unten zeigt* ein neues Kapitel... *G*  
@Keeline: Hättest du es etwa nicht eilig, wenn ein junger Elb dich vernaschen wollte??? *lol* Und zu deiner Bitte mit Thorons weiterem Verbleib...äh...ich sag nur: Lies einfach brav die Story weiter, ja??? *grinst sehr breit und unverschämt*  
  
So, und nun viel Spaß allen mit einem relativ harmlosen Kapitel (ich dachte ne Verschnaufspause wäre mal ganz gut... ;-) )  
  


Der nächste Tag verlief nach Plan.

Morgenappell.

Frühstück.

Zelte abbauen.

Packpferde beladen.

Weiterziehen.

Es ließen sich auch keine Orks mehr sehen und so konnte die Truppe ungehindert ihrer Wege ziehen.

Die einzige Sorge waren die Verwundeten, speziell diejenigen unter ihnen, die so schwer verletzt waren, daß sie nicht selbst reiten konnten. Für diese hatte man Liegen angefertigt, die von den Pferden gezogen wurden.

„Es scheint euch ja schon ein ganzes Stück besser zu gehen...", stelle Elfwine fest, als er mitbekam, wie zwei der Verletzten, die nebeneinander hergezogen wurden, miteinander scherzten.

„Nun ja, unsere Münder und Stimmbänder sind ja heil geblieben...", grinste ihn der eine der beiden an. Doch gleich verging ihm der Schabernack. Eine Unebenheit im Boden ließ ihn schmerzhaft das Gesicht verziehen, als er darüber gezogen wurde.

„Wohl doch mehr Memme als Mann...", ärgerte ihn der andere, was ihm eine ausgestreckte Zunge einbrachte.

„Wer war denn heute morgen so schwer verletzt, daß er nur gejammert hat ‚ich werde sterben, wenn sie mich bewegen um mich auf die Trage zu legen...ich werde sterben...'"

„Ach halt doch den Mund...der freut sich sicher, wenn du ihm mal ne Redepause gönnst..."

„Ha ha...das mußt gerade du sagen. Deine große Klappe muß man, wenn du mal stirbst, extra totschlagen, sonst gibt sie gar keine Ruhe..."

Und so ging es noch weiter hin und her. Die Männer schienen ihren König völlig vergessen zu haben.

Leicht amüsiert und Kopfschüttelnd begab dieser sich daher wieder ins Zentrum der Gefolgschaft und gesellte sich zu Haldir.

„Wie ertragen es deine Männer?" wollte dieser besorgt wissen.

„Mit Humor", lautete die trockene Antwort.

Der Elbenhauptmann zog die Brauen leicht nach oben. „Ihr meint also: Es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut."

„So könnte man es auch ausdrücken", bestätigte der König lächelnd.

Da näherte sich Thoron den beiden Anführern – der Reif mit den Pferdeköpfen, den er stolz am Arm trug blitzte im Licht.

Elfwine wurde etwas rot unter seinem Bart – das war ebenfalls eine ‚Sache', die er sich dringend abgewöhnen mußte: Er mußte gelassener auf diesen jungen, knackigen... Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken los zu werden. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Elben zu, die sich über die Verteilung von Vorhut und Nachhut unterhielten.

„Irgendetwas besonderes?" fragte er interessiert.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung." Thoron grinste den König offen an, was dessen Wangen in ein noch tieferes Rot tauchten und ihn erneut froh sein ließ, daß er einen Bart hatte, der dies zumindest einigermaßen verdeckte.

Ob der Elbenhauptmann dieser körperlichen Reaktion gewahr wurde war nicht klar, sein Sohn bemerkte es sehr wohl. Mit einem Schmunzeln ritt er davon, zurück zu seinen Soldatenkameraden.

Der Rohirrim sah den jungen Elben noch häufiger während dieses Tages und jedesmal grinste er verschwörerisch. Und jedesmal wurde der König wieder rot bei seinem Anblick. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, daß Thoron etwas plante – ganz der Vater also.

Da wurde er von Haldir aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Warum habt Ihr eigentlich das Geschenk, welches Euch Celeborn mitgegeben hat noch nicht ausprobiert?"

Elfwine wurde schon wieder rot – diesmal aus Verlegenheit – und er erklärte zerknirscht: „Weil ich nicht verstehe, wie es funktioniert..."

„Aber Ihr hättet doch einfach um Hilfe bitten können..." Haldir war sprachlos. Das war der einzige Grund?

„Könnt Ihr euch vorstellen, daß ich mir ein wenig dumm vorkomme, wenn ich sage, daß ich ein einfaches Zelt nicht aufbauen kann?" fragte der König zurück.

Haldir schüttelte nur den Kopf – Menschen und ihr Stolz. Dann bestimmte er einfach: „Thoron und ich werden Euch heute Abend helfen beim Aufbau."

Elfwines Wangen wurden plötzlich noch roter, was den Hauptmann verwundert eine Braue nach oben wandern ließ.

„Ihr müßt Euch diese Mühe nicht machen...", versuchte der König abzuwehren, doch der Elb gab nicht nach.

„Mein Lord hat darauf bestanden, daß Ihr es auf der Rückreise mindestens einmal benutzt." Er nickte sich selbst zu. „Wir werden Euch helfen."

Elfwine seufzte ergeben. „In Ordnung, wenn Ihr darauf besteht."

Na, und, seid ihr zufrieden mit den Jungs??? *g* Wollt ihr noch ein weiteres Kapitel??? *noch breiter grinst*

Sagt einfach was ihr denkt in einer Review, ich geh solangsam mal umkippen...*schon merke, wie das ganze Adrenalin, welches heute Vormittag noch durch meinen Körper zischte sich mehr und mehr verflüchtigt*schief grinst*

Ciao M


	7. Kapitel 7

@Heitzi: Hm...Tröstkapitel? Ne, das brauch ich nicht... Glückwunschkapitel wären eher was für mich... *zwinkert* Und was in dem Zelt passiert? Na...es wird geschlafen... *kichert* Ich sag nur...hol dein Tuch wieder vor... *zwinker*  
@Shelley: Findest du nicht, daß ein errötender König viiiiiel niedlicher ist?? *lol*  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Öhm...ich glaub der Zeltaufbau ist etwas uninteressanter geworden, als du dir vorgestellt hast...aber es gibt ja auch noch ein ‚nach dem Zeltaufbau' *g*  
@Eve: *Nachschlag reiche* Ich hoffe er schmeckt... *zwinker*  
@Keeline: *G* Zu dem typisch Mann: Du siehst, das Buch wirkt immer noch... *lach* Und zum Rest: Nein, nicht so auffällig; versprich dich ruhig öfter... *rofl*; Klar...hast recht; Äh...fast...und WIESO BIST DU IN MEINEM KOPF????

So, nun wird's erst mal etwas peinlich für unseren König... *G*

Am Abend saß der König inmitten seiner Männer, die alle ihre Zelte schon aufgebaut hatten. Nur seines stand noch nicht. Er saß vor einem großen Haufen langer Stäbe und einem Stapel grünen Stoffes und kam einfach nicht dahinter, wie dieses Elbenzelt zusammenzusetzen war.

So langsam wurde es peinlich.

Da kamen endlich Thoron und Haldir.

Elfwine blickte sie, die Beine immer noch im Schneidersitz verknotet, von unten herauf an. „Also, WIE geht das nun?" Eine der mit edlen Schnitzereien verzierten Stäbe schwenkte er zur Verdeutlichung in der Luft herum.

Die Elben schmunzelten und machten sich dann ans Werk.

Jede Bewegung saß – man merkte, daß sie so etwas schon oft gemacht hatten. Während ihrer Arbeit zeigten sie immer wieder auf jenen Stab und diese Schlaufe und erläuterten dem neugierigen Menschen die verschiedenen Handgriffe und schon bald thronte inmitten des Zeltplatzes der große, eindeutig elbische Aufbau. Elfwine sah fasziniert zu, wie einfach das alles doch bei Haldir und Thoron aussah, da wurde er von einem eilends heransprintenden Krieger um die Schlichtung eines Streits gebeten.

Der König verdrehte die Augen. Darauf hatte er in diesem Moment überhaupt keine Lust aber durch Haldirs „Geht ruhig, den Rest können wir alleine erledigen..." gab es kein Entkommen für ihn.

Etliche Zeit später – es war inzwischen schon vollkommen dunkel – kam der König zurück und fand ein komplett aufgebautes Zelt für sich vor.

Staunend trat er ein.

Er schluckte.

Sein Mund war plötzlich trocken – und wie. Celeborn hatte nicht nur für das Äußere, sondern auch für eine wunderschöne Inneneinrichtung gesorgt.

Zwei neue Klappstühle, sowie ein neuer Tisch – beide mit elbischen Schnitzereien versehen, wie die Zeltstangen – waren in der Mitte des geräumigen Zeltes aufgestellt. An der Zeltplane stand ebenfalls ein kleines Tischchen, und ein bettähnliches Gestell war auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite aufgebaut. Alles war einfach zusammenzustecken und wieder auseinander zu nehmen. Nun war Elfwine klar, wieso die Packpferde so schwer zu schleppen hatten, seit sie Eryn Lasgalen verlassen hatten.

Auf dem größeren Tisch stand eine Weinflasche, um die brennende Kerzen drapiert waren. Es sah alles ziemlich...romantisch... aus, in den Augen des Königs.

Da trat Haldir aus dem Dunkel hervor und überreichte dem staunenden Menschen ein Weinglas, in dem eine rote Flüssigkeit perlte. „Und, wollt Ihr das Schlafen im neuen Zelt gleich ausprobieren?"

„Wo sollte ich sonst ruhen?" fragte der König zurück, nachdem er einen Schluck des Weines genossen hatte - die Doppeldeutigkeit von Haldirs Worten nicht bemerkend.

„Ich glaube Ihr habt meine Frage nicht richtig verstanden...MEIN König...", machte ihm dieser dann mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen klar, an was er eigentlich gedacht hatte.

Elfwine wurde ein wenig rot – schon wieder. „Aber Haldir!!"

„Was ist ‚mein' König? Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen?" fragte der Elb mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er begann gnadenlos seine Verführungskünste einzusetzen und alle guten Vorsätze und Proteste seitens Elfwine nützten nichts.

„Was ist mit Thoron?" Er konnte ja jederzeit zurückkommen.

Doch Haldir entgegnete nur: „Er hat das Kommando über die Wachen."

„Thoron???" Der König klang ein wenig besorgt.

„Ja, macht Euch keine Sorgen, er kann das..."

„Was ist mit unseren Gesetzen..", versuchte er es mit einem anderen Argument, doch Haldir schob ihn weiter mit sanftem Druck durch das Zelt.

„Aber mein König, auf das eine Mal kommt es doch jetzt auch nicht mehr an..."

Im Grunde hatte der Elb ja recht, aber dennoch... er war der König, er konnte sich doch nicht einfach so... 

„Was ist mit meinen Kriegern, sie werden uns hören?" fiel ihm ein weiterer Grund ein ‚es' nicht zu tun. 

„Macht euch darum auch keine Sorgen, die werden... anderweitig... beschäftigt sein...", wiegelte Haldir auch diesen Einwand ab.

„Anderweitig besch..." und weiter kam der König nicht, weil der Elb ihn in einen dieser atemraubenden Küsse, die jeden Widerstand brechen ließen, gezogen hatte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten sah Haldir, daß er gewonnen hatte. Das Leuchten in den Augen des Menschen sagte schon alles. Das Weinglas wurde ihm aus der Hand genommen und auf den Tisch gestellt und plötzlich hatte Elfwine das elbische Kästchen in der Hand, das der Hauptmann ihm vor der Abreise noch überreicht hatte. „Ich glaube wir sollten das hier verwenden...auch wenn Ihr es gerne etwas rauer mögt."

Haldir klappte den Deckel auf, ohne den Blick von den ihn musternden Augen zu nehmen. Erst, als sich das Gewicht in seiner Hand etwas zu leicht anfühlte sah er auf den Flakon. „Es fehlt ein wenig..." Er zog eine Braue nach oben. „...Aber König Elfwine...tststs...", tadelte er den Menschen.

„Fragt Euren Sohn...", meinte der König mit einem Zwinkern und schob nun seinerseits den Elben durch das Zelt und auf das bettähnliche Gestell.

„Meinen Sohn?" Haldir wirkte überrascht. „Was?" Da wurde ihm bewußt, was er meinte und das Blut schoß ihm zuerst in den Kopf, verzog sich dann aber schleunigst in andere, tiefer liegende, Körperteile.

Dann konzentrierte er sich nur noch darauf den ebenfalls erregten Menschen zu sich hinunterzuziehen und sich die ‚Belohnung' für den ‚anstrengenden' Zeltbau zu holen.

Wie am Abend zuvor ging es äußerst schnell und zwei nackte Männer lagen gemeinsam auf dem Boden von Elfwines Zelt. Der König fragte sich mal wieder, woher diese Elben sich so gut mit Ausziehen auskannten. Dann verbannte er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

Da war ein Mann.

Ein Elb bessergesagt.

Und vor allem war dieser Elb willig und noch dazu ein sehr guter Liebhaber, wie er schon aus Erfahrung wußte.

Und wenn er wieder in Edoras war würde er wohl ziemlich lange, womöglich nie mehr, die Chance für so etwas bekommen.

Das mußte er nutzen. (Die Elbenentziehungskur wird weiter verschoben.)

Die Haut des Elben fühlte sich immer noch so glatt an, wie vor einigen Tagen, trotz des Rittes und er reagierte auch noch genauso, wie vor einigen Tagen.

Genauso ging es dem Menschen. Allein die Nähe des anderen ließ sich schon ein gewisses Körperteil versteifen.

Ihre Zungen trafen sich ab und zu, gingen wieder auf Wanderschaft – einmal Elfwines, einmal Haldirs. Der Schweiß stand auf ihren Körpern – vor Anstrengung und vor Leidenschaft – und der König gab dem Elben die ‚Belohnung', die er wollte. 

Haldir gab ihm danach einen Kuß, so daß er sich selbst schmecken konnte und er mußte dem Elben zustimmen – er schmeckte wirklich anders...süßer – und nachdem er den Hauptmann in sich willkommen geheißen hatte und dieser sich stöhnend verströmt hatte, durfte auch der König testen, ob sich Haldir selbst an seine vegetarische Kost gehalten hatte.

Es wurde eine aufregende Nacht für die beiden Männer, die erst weit nach Mitternacht, eng umschlungen in einen tiefen Schlaf fielen.

Uuuuuund? *fragend in die Runde sehe* Geht's euch noch allen gut? Habt ihr auch genug Sauerstoff in euren Lungen? Niemand wegen Lachkoller oder Hitzewallungen vom Stuhl gefallen? Wollt ihr noch mehr??? *grinst unschuldig*

Ciao M


	8. Kapitel 8

Bevor ich übers WE wegfahre gibt's noch ein neues Kapitel für euch.

@Heitzi: Äh...ich sag nur eins: Tuch... *zwinker*  
@Shelley: Hast ganz recht... *G* Männer...und sie werden noch schlimmer... *zwinker*  
@Lady-of-Gondor: *vom Stuhl aufhelf* Bind dich diesmal lieber fest... *g*  
@Ari: Na Gott sei Dank bist du nicht runtergepurzelt...na ja, vielleicht schaff ich's ja diesmal... *zwinker*

Und nun viel Spaß an Alle!

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Elfwine sehr früh.

Seine Hände lagen auf dem verführerischen Elbenkörper neben ihm, genauso Haldirs auf seinem.

Vorsichtig hob er die Hand von seiner Hüfte und legte sie neben sich auf die Decken. Dann – so wenig Bewegungen der Decke verursachend wie möglich, Haldir konnte ruhig noch etwas schlafen – stand er auf und versuchte sich zu strecken. Doch trotz der immensen Größe des Zeltes stieß er an die Decke.

Der König sah an sich herunter. Er war nackt, aber so früh am morgen würde ihn bestimmt niemand sehen, da konnte er auch einen Moment vor das Zelt gehen und sich dort strecken. Angenehmer Nebeneffekt wäre, daß er gleich die frische Morgenluft genießen könnte, von der noch nichts hereingedrungen war.

Sicherheitshalber streckte er vorerst jedoch nur seinen Kopf durch den Zelteingang, um zu sehen, ob auch wirklich niemand da wäre, da stockte ihm der Atem.

Aus einem der Zelte kam ein blonder Kopf hervor, der eindeutig nicht zu einem seiner Männer gehörte.

Aus einem weiteren kam ebenfalls ein Elb, und aus einem dritten auch.

Und aus allen anderen... 

Und alle Elben blinzelten sich verschwörerisch und zufrieden grinsend zu.

Die Kinnlade klappte Elfwine endgültig nach unten, als er aus den Zelten der Elben im Gegenzug seine Krieger kommen sah und er sich bewußt machte, daß das alles Zweimannzelte waren. 

So langsam dämmerte es dem König, warum sich so viele tapfere Elbenkrieger, die nicht darauf angewiesen waren sich zu beweisen, freiwillig mitgekommen waren.

Der König zog den Stoff wieder vors Gesicht, da spürte er einen warmen Körper an seinem Rücken.

„Eure Haltung sieht wirklich... einladend... aus...", sagte die dazugehörige Stimme und eine Zunge leckte langsam über seine Halswirbel. „Mein König, wir haben doch noch Zeit, sollen wir die nicht noch nutzen?"

Sein Körper drückte sich automatisch nach hinten und er spürte etwas härteres zwischen seinen Pobacken. 

„Haldir!" zischte er. Das Zischen ging jedoch schnell in ein Schnurren über, als geschickte Finger anfingen an seinem besten Stück entlangzufahren. Die Einladung klang wirklich verlockend.

Dann spannte der König sich an, drehte sich, schubste den anderen und lag nur wenige Sekunden später auf dem erregend wirkenden Körper des Elben.

Haldir wehrte sich nicht. Es war viel zu schnell gegangen - und zu überraschend.

Er lag unter dem männlichen Körper und sah auf, direkt in Elfwines Augen, die gefährlich strahlten.

„Oh, so stürmisch heute mein König?" schmunzelte er und versuchte damit zu verdecken, wie sehr ihn die Situation erregte.

Natürlich gelang ihm das nicht so gut – er war schließlich nackt und so sah Elfwine sehr wohl, wie Haldirs Körper reagierte...und sein eigener ebenfalls.

Dennoch – er würde sich zusammenreißen.

Der Elb leckte sich über die Lippen.

‚Zumindest diesmal.'

Haldir bewegte sich leicht unter dem Menschen und rieb sich dabei an ihm.

Zumindest solange, bis er die Theorie überprüft hatte, die ihm gerade in den Sinn gekommen war.

Die Augen des Königs nahmen einen tieferen Glanz an. „Warum begleiten uns in Wirklichkeit so viele Elben?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Als keine Antwort kam wurde er konkreter. 

„Kann es sein, daß ihr Elben eigentlich nicht zu unserem Schutz, sondern weil ihr mal ein paar menschliche Krieger ‚ausprobieren' wolltet mitgekommen seid???"

Nun wurde der Krieger unter ihm rot.

Elfwine sah seine Theorie bestätigt. Er ließ seine Augen in den Höhlen rollen und meinte sarkastisch: „Ich sehe schon vor mir, wie ihr ein Schild in Eryn Lasgalen aushängen hattet: ‚Wer möchte Menschenkrieger testen, Einmalige Gelegenheit'_.._." Seinen Kopf hatte er leicht frustriert gehoben.

Da ertönte die Stimme des Hauptmanns unter ihm, leiser als sonst. „Nein, ein Schild hatten wir nicht aushängen...auch wenn es angedacht war..."

Schockiert blickte Elfwine wieder nach unten. „Was?" kam ein Krächzen aus seinem Hals und dann „Wer?"

„Celeborn..." und Haldir wurde noch roter.

Er erinnerte sich:

Celeborn hatte ihn rufen lassen und ihn gebeten eine Truppe zusammenzustellen, welche die Menschen sicher aus dem Wald und zurück in ihre Stadt bringen konnte. Da er dies aber nicht befehlen wollte, mußten es Freiwillige sein.

„Wie um der Valars Willen soll ich denn die Krieger dazu bringen sich freiwillig als Begleitschutz für ein paar stinkende, rauchende, von schlechten Sitten nur so geprägte Menschen zu melden?" Haldir hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diesen Wunsch seines Herrn erfüllen sollte.

Da hatte ihm dieser selbst den Vorschlag unterbreitet: „Das ist doch kein Problem... Ja, ich sehe schon ganz deutlich das Schild vor mir, das in Sindarin - das können die Rohirrim sicher nicht - an einem Baum in unserem schönen Wald hängt. Der Text könnte doch folgendermaßen lauten: 

‚Wer meldet sich freiwillig, diesen willigen Menschenkönig zurück nach Rohan zu begleiten? Eventuelle erotische Einlagen (zu erwähnen wäre besonders das menschliche Brustfell) nicht ausgeschlossen. Interessenten melden sich bitte zu den Bürozeiten zwischen 10 und 11 Uhr bei Hauptmann Haldir.

Vielen Dank.

Celeborn'"

Danach hatte er seinen Hauptmann nur angesehen und auf sein Urteil gewartet.

Haldir war das Blut in den Kopf geschossen. Seine Wangen glühten und er brachte nur ein leicht verzweifelt zurechtweisendes „Aber mein Lord..." zustande.

Celeborn hatte ihn einen Moment verwundert ob der Reaktion angesehen und dann seinen Vorschlag selbst entkräftet. „Aber ja, Ihr habt ja recht... Das würde vollkommen gegen die elbische Etikette verstoßen." Dann war er sinnierend davon gegangen und hatte einen verstörten Haldir mit seinem Problem allein gelassen.

Er hatte noch kurz überlegt, ob sein Herr wohl mehr unter Galadriels Fortgang litt als gemeinhin angenommen wurde, dann hatte er sich auf den Weg zu den Männern gemacht. 

Kurz vor dem Trainingsgelände war ihm sein Stellvertreter über den Weg gelaufen und hatte ihn neugierig und ein wenig stotternd ausgefragt - über das Echui Gweth seines Sohnes. „Haldir, mein Hauptmann, es hat Gerüchte gegeben...", hatte er angefangen und auf die fragend gehobene Augenbraue hin hatte er weitererzählt. „Nun ja...die Wasserträger... Ihr wißt schon. Sie hatten den Eindruck, daß Eurem Sohn sein Echui Gweth ausnehmend gut gefallen hätte...und nun...äh...diese Menschen scheinen ja doch ganz gute Qualitäten im Bett aufzuweisen.... Hat man mir erzählt...Und... äh... Ihr habt doch schon Erfahrung...", und er wurde ganz leise, schüchtern und ziemlich rot. „Stimmt das?"

Haldir war abrupt stehen geblieben. Da hatten sich plötzlich Möglichkeiten ergeben... Dann hatte er seinem Stellvertreter den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und in einer vertraulichen Art gemeint: „Ja, das stimmt... aber wenn ihr neugierig seid... Lord Celeborn wünscht eine freiwillige Begleitung für die Rohirrim und auf der Reise...nun ja... vielleicht ergäbe sich da die Möglichkeit für Euch mal einen der Menschen...", und er zwinkerte anzüglich, „...zu testen..."

Sein Stellvertreter war noch roter geworden, dennoch hatte er mit hoffnungsvoller Miene gefragt: „Meint Ihr wirklich?"

Haldir hatte genickt und dann waren sie auf die Idee gekommen eine Überzeugungsarbeit der besonderen Art anzuwenden, was auch vorzüglich funktioniert hatte.

Nachdem genügend Krieger zusammengekommen waren - genaugenommen hatten sie sogar einige enttäuschen und ablehnen müssen, da sie mehr als genug waren - hatten sie sich zur Beratung getroffen, abgeklärt, daß das Pfeifenkraut verschwinden mußte und die Menschen mehr Obst essen mußten und dann wurde ein letzter Vorschlag gemacht.

„Wir sollten ein paar Gwend mitnehmen...", hatte einer der älteren Krieger beantragt.

„Wieso denn?" wollte ein anderer wissen und die Antwort war ebenso simpel wie einleuchtend gewesen:

„Na irgendwer muß doch nachts noch Wache halten..."

Haldir wurde von dem Menschenkönig aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen.

Vollkommen von der Rolle saß er neben dem Elben und murmelte immer wieder vor sich hin: „Celeborn... das war Celeborns Idee gewesen und Ihr habt da auch noch mitgemacht???"

Der Elb legte seine Hand auf die starke Schulter des Königs. „Ist das denn soooo schlimm für Euch?" und er machte das unschuldigste Gesicht, das er hinbekam.

Ein grimmig entschlossener Mensch blickte zurück. „Ihr Elben seid doch wirklich ein Volk ohne Moral."

Haldir blinzelte lieb und nett. „Uuund?"

Elfwine grinste hinterhältig. „Und ich werde das erst akzeptieren, nachdem Ihr die Strafe für diese Unverschämtheit bekommen habt..."

Haldir blickte nun doch etwas verunsichert. Da stürzte sich der Mensch auf ihn und drehte ihn ohne große Vorwarnung auf den Bauch. Dann legte er sich auf den Rücken des Elben und knabberte an dessen Ohrspitzen. „Seid Ihr bereit Eure Strafe anzunehmen?"

Haldir stöhnte.

Seine Hände faßten die Decken fester, als er den wohl heißesten Körperteil des Menschen zwischen seinen Pobacken spürte. „Wenn das Eure Strafe ist, nehme ich sie mit Freuden an." Seine Stimme war rauh vor Lust.

„Ihr hättet einfach fragen können...", flüsterte der Mensch in das Ohr des Elben und drang ohne weitere Vorbereitung in ihn ein. Und als Haldir versuchte seinen Lustschrei zu unterdrücken – sie waren beide noch genug mit Öl bedeckt, so daß es sich nicht brutal, sondern genau richtig anfühlte – fuhr der König keuchend fort: „Wir Menschen sind in dieser Beziehung genau wie ihr. Einer solchen Gelegenheit niemals abgeneigt."

Dann verloren sich seine Gedanken in den Nebeln der Lust, in die der Hauptmann ihm alsbald folgte.

*pfeif* Nahaaa??? *neugierig guckt* Alle Tücher verbraucht, stehn die Stühle noch, sitzt ihr auch noch??? *G*

Ciao M


	9. Kapitel 9

*mich umsehe und denen winke, die noch nicht die Lust an dieser Story verloren haben* Also eigentlich wollte ich euch ja nicht so lange schmoren lassen mit dem nächsten Kapitel, mir ist jedoch am Montag schon wieder der Computer zusammengebrochen (Totalcrash, ich hoffe sie können noch irgendwelche Daten retten... *seufzt schwer*) und nun mußte ich erstmal die Diskette finden, auf der die aktuelle Version der Story drauf ist (Gott sei Dank hab ich es rechtzeitig sicherheitsgespeichert *Schweiß von Stirn wisch*). Ihr seht also: *quitscht* Es ist mal wieder nur die verflixte Technik Schuld, habt daher bitte Nachsicht mit mir...

Ok, bevor das Gequatsche wieder zu lang wird geh ich mal noch auf die Reviews ein:

@Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, Elben sind sehr würdevolle Wesen...äußerst würdevoll... *kichert* und sie werden wohl ‚noch' würdevoller *zwinker*  
@Heitzi: *G* Kleine Reise: Hab Keeline besucht... *G* und ja, Mundpropaganda ist wirklich eine gute Werbung...ach ja..dein Tuch...äh...Ansatzweise könntest du es noch gebrauchen.. ;-)  
@Shelley: *anfange entsetzt zu brüllen* doppeltes Vergnügen... Was du nur wieder denkst.. tststststs Aber was für Gründe könntest du dir denn noch vorstellen für ‚Strafen'? *hüst*  
@Mary: Wuhu, hast wieder hergefunden :-D Aber soso, zu einem Elben würdest du nicht nein sagen??? *schmunzel* Ach ja...muß dir ja noch ne Mail schreiben... *breit grinst* Bis gleich... ;-)  
@Keeline: die T-FB-EZ...aha...ich hätte die die RRS genannt...aber auch gut... *lach* Aber was meinst du bitte mit dieses unschuldige ‚uuund' wäre typisch M? *brummelt* Immer sagen alle etwas wäre typisch M, aber keiner sagt mir warum... ;-| Und achja...*G* Ich hab's wirklich gewußt... ;-) und zu deinen Nebelschwaden: Hey, manche Leute springen sogar in Eiswasser, da dürfte Elfwine doch so ein bißchen frische Luft nichts anhaben... ;-)

Nun aber viel Spaß bei Kapitel 9!!!

Sie hatten am Morgen den Wald verlassen und zogen nun durch die Braunen Lande. Am nächsten Tag wollten sie schon den Anduin überqueren, um in das Hügelland von Rohan zu gelangen.

Der Tag auf der Ebene wurde sehr heiß, so daß ihnen – obwohl sie nur ritten und nicht selbst liefen – der Schweiß bald in Strömen über die Gesichter lief und ihre Kleidung durchtränkte.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemals erlebt zu haben, daß uns die Sonne so viel Hitze zu Teil werden ließ", bemerkte Haldir. Und das wollte etwas heißen – schließlich war er schon Jahrtausende alt.

Elfwine wischte sich mit dem Arm über die Stirn. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich einer seiner Krieger näherte.

„Ja?" fragte er neugierig.

Der Krieger senkte kurz die Augen und warf einen Blick auf Haldir. Dann sah er wieder seinen König an. „Majestät, es ist so heiß und die Krieger baten mich Euch um die Erlaubnis zu fragen, daß wir unsere Rüstungen ausziehen und möglicherweise auch das Hemd abstreifen dürfen."

Elfwines Braue wanderte nach oben. „Was ist, wenn uns ein paar Orks angreifen?"

Der Krieger verzog verzweifelt das Gesicht, da griff der Elbenhauptmann ein. „König Elfwine, jedweden Feinden ist es bestimmt genauso heiß wie uns. Daher dürften wir relativ sicher vor Angriffen sein. Ich werde jedenfalls meinen Kriegern mitteilen, daß sie sich ihrer Oberteile entledigen dürfen."

Nachdem Haldir diese Mitteilung gemacht hatte konnte der Rohirrim schlecht ‚Nein' sagen und so hoffte er auf das Beste und gab seine Erlaubnis.

Alsbald ritt die gesamte Truppe mit freiem Oberkörper weiter und auch die Hosenbeine wurden von einigen zusätzlich hochgekrempelt. 

Elfwine wurde noch heißer, als er auf die halbnackten Elben blickte. Da beschloß er: „Haldir, wir sollten rasten und weiterziehen, wenn es etwas kühler geworden ist. Unsere Zelte können uns zumindest mit ihrem Schatten vor der Sonne schützen." 

Haldir befand diesen Vorschlag nach kurzem Nachdenken für gut – den großen Strom konnten sie immer noch am nächsten Tag überqueren, die Zeit hatten sie - und so lagen die triefenden Männer bald in den schnell aufgebauten Zelten. Die Wachen wurden auf jeweils eine halbe Stunde festgelegt, so daß nicht doch noch jemand einen Sonnenstich bekam.

Elfwine wand sich, von der Hitze träge geworden, auf seinen Decken hin und her und versuchte sich zu entspannen, als er einen weichen Körper neben sich spürte.

Sanfte Finger begannen über seine Brust zu streichen und ein Mund liebkoste seine Brustwarzen, was ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper schickte.

Er blickte auf, griff nach dem schnurrenden Etwas, hielt den blonden Haarschopf fest und hob ihn hoch.

„Thoron..." Der König klang verzweifelt. „Du bist unersättlich...", konnte er noch hervorbringen, als er schon die Lippen des Elben auf seinen fühlte.

Er genoß das langsame Zungenspiel und die Schauer, die durch seinen Körper zogen, doch dann hielt er die starken Schultern des Blonden mit seinen Händen fest. „Thoron... bitte... ich beantrage hitzefrei..."

Der junge Elb sah ihn enttäuscht an, so enttäuscht, daß der König sich ein Lachen verbeißen mußte, weil es so niedlich aussah. Er zog ihn wieder in einen Kuß und hauchte dann: „Heute Abend, wenn es kühler ist, ja?"

Thoron schnurrte noch mal und fragte hoffnungsvoll zurück: „Ja? Dann ‚üben' wir Variation drei?" und verabschiedete sich mit einem Grinsen, als der König nickte. (Die ‚Elbenentziehungskur' war in diesem Moment wieder verworfen worden.)

Na, was sagt ihr zu diesem Kapitel'chen'? Wollt ihr noch eines??? Also eines hätte ich noch...so mit Schlußpointe, Ausblick auf die Zukunft usw.. *zwinker*

Wenn ihr wollt stell ich's online, aber nur wenn ihr wollt... *noch mal auf ‚Go'-Knöpchen deute, damit klar ist, nach was ich ‚leeeechze' ;-) *

Ciao M


	10. Kapitel 10

@Shelley: Meinetwegen, wenn du ihn zum Schnurradler erklären willst... *G*Anstecknadel bastle und Thoron überreiche ‚Elbischer Schnurradler, äußerst selten, bitte nur mit ‚Creme' füttern' *hüstelt unschuldig*lol*  
@Heitzi: Sorry, Mitleid hätt' ich schon gehabt, nur keinen Computer der richtig geht (und FFnet hat auch noch gesponnen... *grummel* Wird wirklich Zeit für ne eigene Website... *smile*) Aber nun bekommst du deinen Schluß. Ich glaub das Handtuch brauchst du nicht mehr unbedingt... *zwinker* Außer du stellt die vor, was ich angedeutet habe... ;-)  
@Ari: Tja, wir wissen ja, das FFnet nicht immer so will wie wir, aber gut, daß du die Kapitel trotzdem noch gefunden hast... *G* Zum Computer: Naja, er läuft wieder einigermaßen, war Gott sei Dank nur das Netzteil. Nur hat's mir soviel zerschlagen bei jedem Absturz, daß ich demnächst alles wieder neu draufspielen darf *tief seufzt und froh ist endlich nen Brenner zu haben*  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ob das so klug war? Hm...um mal Aris Sonnenbrandidee aufzugreifen...Stell dir doch mal vor, was passiert, wenn sie sich wirklich einen geholt haben. Dann können sie sich ja Abends ganz intensiv mit Aprés Sun Lotion eincremen und sich so...äh... *hüst* ‚beschäftigen', daß sie die roten Stellen auf der Haut vergessen... *zwinker* ...macht sicher auch Spaß, oder??? *lol* Und das Ausleihen... hm... Also Haldir gehört ja sich selbst, daher muß du ihn auch selbst fragen. Bei Thoron bekommst du sicher Kontakt über Heitzi, weil der ja ihr gehört... *zwinker*  
@Keeline: Danke, jetzt weiß ich es... *lach* und ja, die Leute kommen aus dem Eiswasser wieder raus... aber keine Angst, meine Immunabwehr hat mir auch schon erklärt, daß sie in Streik treten wird, sollte ich das je versuchen wollen... ;-) *lol*  
@Mary: Sorry, mit der Trainigsstunde muß ich dich enttäuschen. Es wäre nur Widerholung geworden. Dafür gibt's als Ersatz etwas mehr Witz... *zwinker* ...Die Elbenentziehungskur wurde nämlich nicht nur verworfen... *jetzt nicht mehr dazu sagt* ;-)

Sodala und nun viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel!

Die Nacht war anstrengend für den König, aber nicht mehr, als der Rest der Reise.

Die Menschen und Elben verstanden sich von Tag zu Tag besser und fingen sogar an sich heitere Geschichten zu erzählen. So wurden die letzten Tage, die sie gemeinsam beim Zug über das Hügelland, der Überquerung des Entwassers und weiter durch West Emnet verbrachten nicht langweilig.

Im Gegenteil.

Es waren witzige, lehrreiche (und damit ist nicht nur gemeint, daß am Ende der Reise sämtliche Menschen wußten, wie elbische Zelte aufgebaut werden) und für einige Männer doch anstrengende – auf angenehme Weise anstrengend natürlich – Tage (und Nächte).

Die Einwohner von Edoras wunderten sich sogar über die erstaunlich gute Laune, welche die Krieger nach dieser Reise doch hatten. Die große Elbenschar, die vor den Toren der Stadt ihr Lager aufschlagen wollte, um dort zu übernachten verhinderte aber, daß die ‚unwissenden' Menschen weiter über diese Tatsache nachdachten. Schließlich sahen die meisten Bewohner der Stadt zum ersten Mal einen Elben, so daß sie die Sensation des Tages waren.

Elfwine begab sich nach seiner Rückkehr – in Begleitung von Haldir und Thoron – als erstes in seinen Palast.

Er stürmte den Thronsaal und verlangte von seinem alten und weisen Berater nach einer kurzen Begrüßung sofort das Gesetzbuch zu sehen.

„Wie war Eure Reise?" wollte dieser wissen, während sein Lehrling das Buch holte. „Und wie haben sich die Beziehungen zum Elbenreich entwickelt?"

„Die Beziehungen zu den Elben sind..." Das eigentliche Wort, welches ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte war ‚intimer' gewesen, doch Elfwine riß sich gerade im letzten Moment noch zusammen und formulierte seine Aussage um. „Die Beziehungen haben sich gefestigt. Ja, so könnte man sagen...", bestätigte er sich am Ende seinen Satzes selbst und versuchte so neutral wie möglich auszusehen.

Die Elben konzentrierten sich einfach auf den Thronsaal, um sich abzulenken.

Da kam glücklicherweise schon der junge Mann mit dem Gewünschten zurück und überreichte es dem König. „Das Gesetzbuch mein Herr."

Elfwine nahm es entgegen und klatschte es unsanft auf den Thron. Dann blätterte er hektisch darin, bis er die zuletzt beschriebene Seite gefunden hatte.

„Ihr seid meine Zeugen!" wandte er sich an Haldir und Thoron. Dann sagte er laut, was er aufschrieb: „Das Gesetz Nr. 453 ist hiermit aufgehoben! Elfwine, König der Rohirrim." Dann marschierte er davon, sicher, daß das Buch versorgt werden würde, der junge Mann hastete ihm hinterher. 

„DAS Gesetz. Aber mein König..." Er konnte es nicht fassen. „Habt Ihr das gehört? Er hat ‚das' Gesetz für nichtig erklärt...", rief er seinem Lehrmeister zu.

„Darf ich fragen, um welches Gesetz es sich handelt?" wandte sich nun auch Haldir an den Berater des Königs.

Dieser zog seine Stirn kraus und erklärte, daß es sich um die Bestimmung handelte, daß der König nach seiner Hochzeitsnacht nur noch seiner Frau treu sein darf und andere Frauen, oder auch Männer, ab dann tabu für ihn seien, selbst dann wenn er verwitwet war.

Die beiden Elben warfen sich wissende Blicke zu.

Da erscholl vom Ende des Saales die Stimme des Königs. „Würde einer der Herren Elben so freundlich sein mich zu begleiten? Wir haben noch etwas...", er drehte sich kurz um und zwinkerte den beiden zu, „‚wichtiges' zu besprechen." Dann drehte er sich erneut und schon war er verschwunden.

Der Lehrling blickte ihm noch verwirrter nach. „Aber...aber...er hat gerade..."

Haldir warf seinem Sohn nur einen verständigenden Blick zu. Dann ging er zu dem jungen Mann und faßte ihn an der Schulter. „Können wir uns irgendwo ungestört unterhalten? Ich kann Euch ein paar verständliche Argumente erklären, warum die Gesetzesänderung eine hervorragende Idee war." 

Der Angesprochene sah mit offenem Mund zu dem Elben und nickte – ohne zu wissen, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte.

Thoron folgte dem König.

Der Berater des Königs blickte den Männern mit einem wissenden Grinsen nach.

Er war zwar alt, aber ihm war sehr wohl klar, was in dieser Nacht noch passieren würde. Jedoch, der König vertraute ihm. Außerdem war es ja nun nicht mehr gegen das Gesetz. Also verließ er ebenfalls den Saal. Sein Grinsen und Kopfschütteln bemerkte niemand mehr.

Der König verbrachte eine weitere ‚anstrengende' Nacht, und der Lehrling des königlichen Beraters hatte am darauffolgenden Tag keinerlei Einwände mehr gegen die Gesetzesänderung.

Als Elfwines Sohn heiratete gab es eine kleine, für Außenstehende eher unscheinbare, Änderung im Ablauf der Feierlichkeiten: Es kam nicht nur ein Elb als Überbringer des traditionellen Hochzeitsgeschenkes, sondern zwei und der eine von ihnen trug einen Armreif mit Pferdeköpfen, der eindeutig aus Rohan stammte - jedoch keiner der Gäste erfuhr, wie er ihn erhalten hatte. Und der herrschende König verschwand genauso früh von der Feier, die vor dem Hochzeitstag stattfand, wie sein Sohn.

Danach sah nie wieder ein König eine Nacht mit wehmütigem Blick auf den verwaisten Platz des Bräutigams.

Die beiden Elben, die sich seither um den herrschenden und den zukünftigen König, also den Bräutigam, ‚kümmerten' waren immer die gleichen:

Vater und Sohn.

Haldir und Thoron.

Und sie und sämtliche rohirrimschen Könige waren den Valar nicht böse, für die verlängerte Aufenthaltszeit dieser Elbenfamilie auf Mittelerde.

Ende

Und??? *neugierig in die Runde guckt* Was sagt ihr dazu? Zufrieden mit dem Schluß? *G* 

Das war's jedenfalls. Die witzige Fortsetzung zu Heitzis und Shelleys genialen Vorlagen, die ich allen, die sie immer noch nicht gelesen haben noch mal empfehlen möchte.

Vielen lieben Dank noch mal, an alle die ihre Meinung in Form von Reviews verfaßt haben. Ich hoffe es hat euch genauso Spaß gemacht wie mir. *smile* Wenn ihr mir noch nen Abschlußkommentar hinterlassen würdet, würde ich mich seeeeehr freuen... :-D

Ciao M


End file.
